1. Field
Provided is a pharmaceutical composition including a p53 activator and a c-Met inhibitor, and a method of preventing and/or treating a cancer by co-administering a p53 activator and a c-Met inhibitor to a patient in need of prevention and/or treatment of a cancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met is a receptor tyrosine kinase present at the surface of cells, which binds to its ligand, hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), to promote intracellular signal transduction and cell growth. c-Met overexpression is linked to cancer incidence, cancer metastasis, cancer cell migration, cancer cell penetration, angiogenesis, and the like. For these reasons, c-Met is increasingly recognized as an important target for anti-cancer therapy.
Research as to the possibility of c-Met as a new target for anti-cancer therapy is ongoing, and the development and clinical testing of drugs associated therewith are being conducted. However, most c-Met inhibitors have difficulty in exhibiting their effects due to cross-talk with downstream signaling pathways and other signaling pathways, and due to feedback effects with other receptor tyrosine kinases (RTK). Accordingly, new therapeutic methods are needed that might address some of these concerns.